


Quiet Morning Moments

by LiciaJewel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: Star Wars AU where Padme, during the Clone Wars, is giving a squad of five Troopers to stand guard and assets her.Clone Commander, Hana. Has protect a the Senator for quite some time, and during that time they have build up a little morning routine.----Author Notes at bottom





	Quiet Morning Moments

He sits across from her, enjoying their morning routine of drinking caf and talking about the days plans.

His day always starts the same. Wakes up, showers and get his armor pulled on, then it’s he’s off to the his Senators apartment. 

The Twins are grateful when he relieves them from their shift standing guard at the apartments entrance. Not so much when he reminded them to fill out their reports. He assures them they can do it after much needed sleep.

He waves his brother off then key in his access codes. The doors open with a hiss. 

Most days there is a couple of handmaidens running about. Making preparation for the Senators daily duties, or her business trips. But today, there was none. 

The senator could be found in the morning either still asleep, or fully dressed for the days activities. Though today he was graced by his favorite type mornings. 

He watches as the senator exited the hall that lead from her bedroom. Her auburn hair loose, cascading down her shoulders in little waves, with little knots and fly away. A beautiful ocean blue silk gown draped across her body. The look of sleep still found in her eyes. 

She turned towards him and smiles. With it the whole world brightens. 

How he wishes he could tell her 'When you smile, I fall apart.’

But he settles with a

“Good morning, Ma’am.”

“Goood morning, Hana.” She says through a yawn, stretching her arms out in front of her. “Unfortunately I haven't made the caf yet.”

“That's fine Ma’am. I can thanks care of that.”

He walks toward her, surveying and room to make sure nothing became out of place in the middle of the night. She takes the datapad from you hands, typing in the access code with ease. 

“Do you want the berry or chocolate muffins this morning?” He asks on his way to the kitchen. 

“Berry. I ate all the chocolate last night while working. Are these the morning reports.” She walks over and opens the blinds, rich sunlight spills into the room. 

“Not much to see, boring really.” he enters the kitchen and starts the pot of caf. “ Security detail for your visit to Alderaan. Then plans for you week stay on Naboo.”

He pulls down two mugs from the cabinet, one short and coppered. The other slightly taller with blue and green metallic scales design. Straight from the cupboard her mother's kitchen. 

He plates the muffins and pours the fresh brew caf into the mugs. Moving to a wooden serving tray. 

By the time he leaves the kitchen he finds her sitting at the small table on the patio. Her legs are tucked under her body, her body leaning on the chairs arm. 

He balances the tray in one hand, long enough for him to grab the woven throw blanket off the living room chair. Then joins her. 

Setting down the tray he carefully drapes the blanket across her shoulders. Watching as she pulls it closer and mutters a soft thank you, while never losing focus on her reading. 

He takes up the remaining chair across from her and starts on his cup. Watching the busy traffic of Coruscant move past and ships leaving to far off destinations. 

Once she done reading over the reports they start in on the latest news, both in and out of politics. He listens as she cents about both life both on the senate floor and at home. Maybe some stories of family will be exchanged. Mostly of hers, but sometimes she can get a story or two about him and his brothers. 

Laughing and smiling. Enjoying the little bit of peace in this war stricken universe. 

He knows he will never be more to her then this, but to him, this, is okay. As long as he can continue to share these moments, and see where beautiful smile that all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this AU world running around in my head for a couple of years now, but never really thought I would do anything with it. 
> 
> Basically it's AU where Senator Padme is giving a small squad of Troopers, mostly because she seems to not be able to keep herself out of trouble, and it evolved from there. Over the course of time Commander Hand begins to fall for the Padme. Though, since he does have to keep the Senator safe at all times, he is aware that she is relationship/married with Anakin.
> 
> This is the product of a 'Sentence Prompt'


End file.
